Retazos
by adalgar
Summary: Colección de drabbles/one shots sobre mi pareja favorita, escritos para el reto semanal "Los Retos de Roshi" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" - Reto N 3 Up
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que recibió la noticia que le partió en dos el corazón. Se encontraba sentada en lo alto del edificio principal de la Corporación, simplemente contemplando las nubes mientras el tiempo pasaba sin darle mayor importancia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Quizás unos segundos…

Un abrazo, una caricia, un beso en la frente, algo que la hiciera reaccionar y salir de ese letárgico estado, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos como si quisiera traspasar algo de ese dolor a su propio cuerpo, inhaló su suave perfume y descansó en su cuello – _estoy contigo, princesa_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota previa:** Reto de la página "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"

* * *

 _"No puedo concretar la hora, ni el lugar, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo, estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería"_

Jane Austen - Orgullo y Prejuicio

* * *

¿Cómo y cuándo había surgido esta emoción? No lo sabía, pero allí, entre sus brazos había encontrado su lugar, nada más importaba, sólo darle al corazón lo que la razón negaba.

La calidez de su abrazo…

La intensidad de su amor...

Eran todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

La pasión desenfrenada le parecía insuficiente para explicar lo que sentía, ese inesperado sentimiento que provenía de su alma y lo hacía sentirse como un niño desamparado que por fin había encontrado su hogar, la deseaba por siempre en su vida, ya nada detendría la fuerza de su amor... estaba condenadamente enamorado…

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡Hola! Nuevamente experimentando con drabbles, sé que no es de lo mejor, pero más vale atreverse y errar que no intentarlo. ¡Gracias por su atención!

 **Adalgar**

 _09-02-2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota previa:** Reto para la página "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.

* * *

Se dio una última mirada al espejo y sonrió satisfecha ante su reflejo, no solía arreglarse tanto para salir, pero ese día sintió la necesidad de lucir perfecta, le daría una sorpresa a su novio, era la primera vez que podía salir de casa para verse con un chico sin tener que preocuparse de que su padre estuviera pendiente de sus acciones. No habría malas caras, amenazas, ni nadie que impusiera una hora de llegada, la noche estaba dispuesta para que la viviera como ella quisiera y sin ataduras ni complejos.

Si tenía algo de suerte, y estaba segura que la tendría, esa noche llevaría su relación al siguiente nivel, se repetía constantemente que ya no era una adolescente que disfrutaba sólo de largos paseos tomados de la mano e inocentes besos que terminaban en tímidas y avergonzadas caricias, necesitaba más y sabía que su actual novio aceptaría gustosamente sus demandas, pues él parecía ser el más interesado en llegar más allá, siendo frenado constantemente por ella, no era una novata en el tema, tampoco una experta, pero su primera vez había sido demasiado especial e inolvidable y no estaba dispuesta a ensuciar ese recuerdo con el primero que se pusiera en frente, le gustaba hacerse ver como la señorita que sentía que era, ella se hacía respetar, si alguien la deseaba debía esperar a que se sintiera preparada, y ese día, creía estar segura de eso.

Miró el reloj por última vez, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación con prisa, mientras bajaba por la escalera escuchó risas y música provenientes de la sala de estar, no era necesario preguntar quiénes eran, lo sabía, Trunks le había comentado que esa noche saldría con Goten y _las chicas_. Un par de zorras presumidas que, estaba segura, sólo estaban interesadas en la fortuna de su familia, y obtener la mayor cantidad posible de beneficios desprendidos del encaprichamiento de Trunks y su amigo. Sin siquiera detenerse a saludar, pasó de largo hacia la puerta y dando un descuidado portazo desapareció.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó dando un saltito la despampanante pelinegra que estaba sentada al lado de Trunks en el sofá.

\- Eso… no ha sido más que el demonio que tengo por hermana – dijo soltando una leve risa mientras tomaba otra cerveza de la mesa.

\- Ni siquiera ha venido a saludar, qué descortés de su parte – agregó la pelirroja que abrazaba posesivamente a Goten.

\- Seguramente tenía prisa – intervino Goten mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Tienes que justificarla siempre? Siempre estás defendiendo lo indefendible – preguntó Trunks antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- ¿No se supone que tú estás a cargo de ella ahora que tus padres no están? – lanzó en respuesta – Si fuera tú me preocuparía saber dónde ha ido a esta hora.

\- Mientras menos sepa, mejor. Además, sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien. Debería preocuparme más el pobre tipo que la espera.

\- ¡Qué fastidio es tener hermanos menores! Uno de los días más felices de mi vida fue cuando mi hermanito se fue a estudiar lejos, ese día acabaron mis días de niñera – dijo la pareja de Goten mientras peinaba su cabello con las manos – por cierto ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermanita Trunks?

\- Acaba de cumplir 18, aún es una niña, pero se empecina en comportarse como toda una mujer. Habrá que hacerle un monumento al que la aguante.

\- Bra está lejos de ser un fastidio, es una chica muy inteligente e independiente y es bastante madura para su edad - intervino Goten.

\- Vaya que tienes cosas buenas que decir de ella ¿Acaso te gusta, Goten? – en esa pregunta sólo había malicia. Ambas chicas compartieron una desagradable risa burlesca, mientras Trunks fruncía el ceño y alzaba una ceja, medio en broma, pero expectante de la respuesta que daría su amigo, no era despistado, le era fácil notar la actitud sobreprotectora de su transparente amigo hacia su hermana, si no decía nada era sólo por lo descabellada que le parecía la idea de que pudiera sentir algo más que un fuerte cariño por su hermana menor, después de todo sólo era una niña.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, en verdad la chica le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle a conocer a su amigo, se repetía a si mismo que era porque la había visto crecer y realmente le preocupaba su seguridad, pero había algo más, aunque ese era un secreto que había prometido llevarse a la tumba. Quedarse callado no era una opción inteligente, pero debía elegir muy bien sus palabras para no dejar en evidencia la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo - Claro que me interesa, es la hermana de Trunks, es como si también fuera mi hermana – soltó en su tono más serio, confiando en que con eso no hubiera más cuestionamientos.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme, cariño? – preguntó coquetamente la chica que tenía al lado, a la vez que fingía un sentido puchero – No sabía que te gustaban las niñas – rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le robó un beso.

\- Nada de eso, ¡Jamás miraría a Bra de esa forma! - Incómodo por la sugerencia de la chica se paró alejándola y se dirigió a la cocina con la excusa de ir por más cervezas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la sala, se concentró en ubicar el ki de la peliazul, lo pudo sentir no muy lejos de la Corporación. Sabía que hace unos meses estaba viéndose con un chico, uno que no le parecía nada interesante y muy por debajo de su liga, lo poco que sabía de él era que le sacaba un par de años a Bra y formaba parte del equipo de lucha de su universidad – ¡Ja! Luchador… ¿Qué sabrá él de luchar? – meneó la cabeza de lado a lado indignado por la idea de ese tipo tocándola. Seguramente estaba con él ¿Cómo podía Trunks estar tan tranquilo mientras su hermana estaba quién sabe dónde y haciendo quién sabe qué con semejante tipo?

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un botellín del interior, destapó la cerveza con la mano y bebió de una sola vez el contenido, dejando luego la botella en el mesón. Debía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía Bra, después de todo él tenía sus propios planes para esa noche y una atractiva mujer con la cual pasar el rato, aun teniendo eso en mente le costaba una enormidad sacársela de la cabeza.

\- ¿Todo bien? Te desapareciste de repente y has pasado mucho tiempo solo en la cocina – la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Ya es hora de que nos vayamos – le dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca. Le dio una suspicaz mirada, notaba que algo extraño le pasaba, estaba anormalmente callado, cuando lo usual sería que no le parara la lengua.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – esbozó la mejor de sus despreocupadas sonrisas y rascó su cabeza.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por los comentarios inadecuados de las chicas, sólo lo hacen para ponerte incómodo y tú caes redondo.

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, no pienses cosas equivocadas – clavó su mirada en los inquisitorios ojos de su amigo, su mirada de " _no te creo nada"_ era clara.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, lo buscó en su bolsillo y al mirarlo se encontró con un mensaje – _Voy de regreso a la Corporación. Estaré allá en unos minutos, necesito verte_ – hizo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que su cara reflejara lo que pensaba y sentía en ese minuto, sabía que no podía negarse y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero ¿cómo se sacaría de encima a Trunks y las chicas?

\- Vayan ustedes y yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Quién te escribió? – preguntó tratando de quitarle el celular de las manos sin éxito.

\- Nada importante, pero debo ocuparme de un asunto, no me tomará mucho tiempo, sólo encárgate de las chicas ¿vale? – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la cocina sin un rumbo claro, una vez que llegó al jardín interior de la Corporación optó por quedarse ahí escondiendo su ki, con un poco de suerte los chicos se irían en un par de minutos y él podría esperarla sin ser notado.

Se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había ido su amigo, ese día sí que estaba comportándose de una forma extraña, si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que estaba tramando algo, pero no, era Goten, el inocente y siempre amable Goten, él único del cual jamás esperaría algo malo. Seguramente el mensaje se lo había enviado Gohan, o no… Pan, quizás ella, ya había pasado eso antes, Pan llamaba a Goten cuando quería salir de alguna situación desagradable, citas, reuniones con amigas o simplemente cuando estaba aburrida en casa y como Goten no era de los que se negaban siempre corría a ser su salvador. Eso debía ser. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y continuar con sus planes para esa noche, luego le pediría explicaciones.

Apagó la luz de la cocina y regresó a la sala – Bien, damas, nos vamos.

\- ¿Y Goten? – preguntó la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Tuvo que resolver un asunto, nos encontrará allá.

\- Espero que no demore, no quiero ser la tercera entre ustedes – un infantil puchero adornó su cara.

\- Tranquila amiga, tendría que ser un idiota para dejarte plantada y si lo hace, pues yo misma me encargaré de que encuentres buena compañía esta noche – soltó guiñándole coquetamente un ojo mientras la agarraba del brazo para salir de la casa.

Trunks se encogió de hombros por el comentario – qué ligeras – se dijo a sí mismo y agarrando su chaqueta, las siguió hasta la calle.

* * *

Volaba a toda velocidad surcando el cielo sobre la Capital del Oeste, se le dificultaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, no era pena lo que sentía en ese momento, sino la más profunda rabia emanada de su orgullo herido.

Su mente viajó al momento que había vivido minutos atrás...

Nada más llegar a la pequeña reunión, donde suponía encontraría a su novio, preguntó por él, le llamó la atención no verlo con sus amigos y más aún la incómoda mirada que se dieron entre ellos al verla llegar, como si le ocultaran algo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entendiera por qué todos actuaban de forma tan extraña por su presencia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo su novio se unió al grupo, sin notar que ella estaba ahí, aferrado a la cintura de otra chica, la que sonreía mientras él le besaba el cuello de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo con ella.

No fue necesario decir nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo unos segundos, unas casas más allá. Esperaba que la encontrara y le diera una explicación, que todo fuera un mal entendido, y como si eso fuera un llamado, escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, era él. Se volteó y lo enfrentó con el rostro serio.

\- Bra, ¿qué haces acá?

\- ¿En serio? Te veo muy entretenido con otra chica y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme.

\- Mira, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, te juro que estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál es el momento indicado para decirle a alguien que lo engañas?

\- Hey, cálmate, lo siento Bra, manejé muy mal la situación.

\- Claro que lo hiciste, pensé que podía confiar en ti y que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

\- Sabes que eso no es así, llevamos meses juntos y aún no me dejas tocarte siquiera…

\- Y por eso decidiste correr hacia alguien que se entregara fácilmente ¿no? Pensé que eras distinto.

\- No es eso, es sólo que ella es distinta, tenemos más cosas en común, es amiga de mis amigos y tenemos la misma edad. Tú, Bra, aún eres una niña, ni siquiera puedo verte cuando quiero, contigo todo es difícil y ni hablar de tu familia, parece que todos estuvieran locos, empezando por el maniaco de tu padre – se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla mientras le hablaba - Lo nuestro no tiene sentido, pero, si estás dispuesta, podríamos pasar el rato de vez en cuando, sin compromisos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, primero la engañaba y no tenía el valor para cortarla, luego se refería a su adorado padre de esa forma tan inadecuada y ahora sugería que podrían tener sexo y nada más que sexo casual, siendo que _jamás_ le había permitido ese tipo de avances – Y pensar que casi me acuesto contigo pensando que eras el indicado… Eres un idiota – la respuesta de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, sin poder contener más su ira le plantó un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara que lo mandó al suelo – ¡Eso me lo enseñó el maniaco de mi padre! – soltó en un furioso grito mientras lo miraba tocar su rostro quejándose de dolor, sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Ignoró completamente los molestos gritos del idiota que la llamaba y se alejó a paso veloz, sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a la única persona que podría contenerla en ese momento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sin nadie a su alrededor, emprendió el vuelo con dirección a su hogar, ni siquiera le importó haber dejado el coche aparcado en ese lugar, sólo necesitaba salir de ahí en ese instante.

* * *

Sentado en la bonita pérgola que adornaba uno de los patios de la Corporación se mantenía atento al ki de la peliazul, el cual era fácil de rastrear para él, le era tan familiar que sería capaz de reconocerlo aún si ella se propusiera ocultárselo, cosa que sin duda alguna no estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sólo esperaba que Trunks estuviera lo suficientemente entretenido como para no prestarle atención a las notorias fluctuaciones del ki de su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos, se paró de su cómodo asiento y miró hacia el cielo, escuchó el suave toque de sus pies sobre el pasto, la elegancia de su aterrizaje contrastaba con la imagen que tenía en frente, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, seguramente por acción del viento, su normalmente perfecto maquillaje se había convertido en unos manchones que rodeaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Estuviste llorando ¿Qué te tiene así? – preguntó con genuina preocupación.

\- Nada que te importe – soltó evitando su mirada, cruzándose de brazos para luego caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

No entendía nada, ella le había dicho que necesitaba verlo y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. Todo era tan complicado con ella, pero si algo tenía de sobra era paciencia para tratarla. Siguió sus pasos hasta el interior de la casa, como una sombra, subieron la escalera hasta el largo pasillo que presentaba las habitaciones de la familia, la vio entrar en la que le pertenecía.

Se quedó apoyado en el dintel de la puerta mirándola, atinó a encender la luz pensando en ser de utilidad, ya que ella pasó por alto ese detalle.

Se sentó frente al tocador, donde dejó los aros y el collar que se había puesto esa noche, caminó hacia el ropero y de un cajón sacó ropa para luego entrar en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entró en la habitación y tomó asiento en el borde la cama, no se iría de ahí sin antes saber qué le había pasado, no era común para él verla llorar, pero sabía que lograr que le dijera algo sería difícil, solía ser bastante dramática en ocasiones.

Al salir ella del baño, no pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla vestida con una polera que reconocía como suya, le quedaba tan grande que la cubría hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba atado en un descuidado moño alto, dejando caer algunos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, el cual se veía libre de cualquier rastro de maquillaje, así, al natural, lucía casi perfecta, lo único fuera de lugar era el gesto triste que adornaba su cara.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- De nada malo, me causa gracia ver que te has apoderado de _mi_ ropa.

\- ¿Esto? – dijo tomando con ambas manos el borde la polera mientras la extendía mostrándosela, dejando ver sus bien formados muslos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él – Me queda mejor a mí y tú ya no lo usas.

Tragó nervioso sin apartar la vista de sus piernas - Ciertamente, eso jamás podría discutírtelo con éxito.

Soltó la polera, que volvió a caer relajadamente sobre sus muslos y se sentó al lado de él en la cama. Un profundo suspiro abandonó su boca, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo para acabar con el silencio en la habitación – El tarado al que llamas _tu novio_ te hizo algo ¿cierto?

\- Ex novio. Y jamás le volveré a dirigir la palabra.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó endureciendo el gesto, preparándose para escuchar algo que sabía no le agradaría, pero que le daría una excusa para partirle la madre como tanto deseaba.

\- Terminamos…

Relajó el gesto, sintiéndose aliviado porque al parecer no era nada grave como temió, aunque un poco desilusionado por no obtener su excusa perfecta – Ya era hora, eres demasiado para él.

\- Pues no es eso lo que él piensa… al parecer no fui suficiente, fui tan poco que tuvo que buscar a otra.

\- Es un idiota, no sabe lo que pierde dejándote ir.

\- Todos ustedes son unos grandísimos idiotas.

\- ¿Incluso yo? – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- ¿Tú? Por supuesto ¡Sobre todo tú! Me atrevería a apostar que eres el peor de todos, Son Goten.

Se recostó en la cama y volteó la cara hacia ella para verla mientras preguntaba divertido - ¿Qué hice ahora para ganarme el primer lugar?

\- Tú también _me dejaste ir_ …

Todo su gesto cambió y se puso serio - Bra… ya hablamos de eso.

\- No, Goten. Tú hablaste, yo sólo escuché, todo es tu culpa, si tan sólo fueras un poco más honesto contigo mismo y lo que sientes yo no tendría que salir con idiotas – dijo tranquilamente mientras con un dedo recorría el óvalo de su cara.

\- Sales con idiotas porque te rodeas de idiotas y eso no es culpa mía.

\- Tú pareces muy cómodo rodeándote de mujeres estúpidas.

\- Bueno, no me ves quejándome de eso ¿o sí?

\- ¿Por qué no las dejas y reconoces que me amas?

\- Te gusta ponerme en aprietos ¿cierto?

\- Sólo me gusta escucharte decirlo… - decidida se paró de la cama y coquetamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él apoyando sus manos en su pecho – casi cometo uno de los peores errores de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué error? – preguntó mientras recorría sus brazos con sus manos suavemente. Tenerla sobre él se sentía tan bien que había decidido no hacer nada por sacarla de ahí.

\- Iba decidida a acostarme con él hoy – soltó su confesión mientras acariciaba el cuello de su amigo.

\- Entonces ¿tú y él no…?

\- Nunca… pensé que estaba lista para dar el paso, pero con todo lo que pasó… digamos que me alegro de haber esperado… no es más que un cretino y lo más importante... no eras tú – Se inclinó sobre él para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y luego trazar un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

Se relajó al sentir roce de sus labios sobre su piel y dejó que sus manos fueran un poco más allá comenzando a recorrer con suaves caricias su espalda - Te mereces a alguien mejor, Bra. Comienzo a pensar que ese hombre no existe.

\- Yo creo que sí, él existe… sólo es demasiado cobarde – dijo contra su oído.

\- Aun siendo un cobarde estás loca por él – agarró fuertemente sus nalgas haciéndola saltar para luego colar sus manos por debajo de la polera, levantándola hasta su cintura.

Se irguió y tomando el borde de la polera se la sacó dejando expuesta su desnudez. Sus pechos fueron ávidamente capturados por un par de cálidas y ansiosas manos que comenzaron a disfrutarlos. Se inclinó sobre él buscando su boca y al encontrarla se unieron en un necesitado beso, de esos que le quitaban el aliento, los que sólo él sabía darle.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo rodaron sobre la cama quedando atrapada bajo su cuerpo sin desprenderse de su boca, tanteó a ciegas en busca de su pantalón y cuando lo encontró lo desabotonó y bajó su cierre, captando sus intenciones llevó sus manos hasta las de ella y le ayudó en la tarea de deshacerse de la molesta prenda, cortando el beso, se paró frente a la cama y terminó de sacárselo, caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz, la apagó y mientras regresaba hacia la cama se sacó la polera arrojándola a un costado, hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior.

Al llegar al borde de la cama se coló entre sus piernas y tomándola firmemente por los muslos la arrastró hacia su cuerpo, contactando su palpitante erección contra su cálida humedad. Un suave gemido, que le pareció la más dulce melodía que podía llegar a sus oídos en ese momento, no hizo más que alentarlo a seguir. Sin retrasarlo más se perdió en su interior, dando inicio a la perfecta danza que sólo podía disfrutar plenamente en su compañía.

Un nudo de emociones le cosquilleó el alma en el instante en que los cuerpos se unieron. A las miradas les siguió el más significativo silencio, sólo interrumpido su agitada respiración que llegaba hasta su oído y los calientes sonidos de los cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez… tan adictivos.

\- Esta es la última vez – soltó entre jadeos. Eso debía parar, sabía que se había enamorado de la _hermanita_ de su mejor amigo y, más que sexo, lo que quería era sentirla en sus brazos, siendo el único capaz de darle lo que ella necesitaba, amor... pero una parte de él se sentía como un sucio corruptor de menores, si se sentía así ¿por qué no podía parar? Para qué se iba a engañar, la deseaba con desesperación y que ella le correspondiera no ayudaba mucho.

Contrariada por esa inoportuna sentencia alcanzó su pecho empujándolo con las manos en protesta. Un beso se adelantó a su reclamo, ahogándolo, mientras se subía a la cama y la acomodaba para continuar su danza, una mano se aferró fuertemente a su cadera y la otra alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Sus ojos brillan, sonríe y ella se arquea de placer sintiéndose completamente dominada, entregándose al momento.

\- Mírame. Quiero que siempre me mires ¿entendido? – ordenó seguido de un suave gruñido.

No pudo evitar asentir, completamente perdida, sin poder quitarle un ojo de encima. Su expresión y su fuerza no hacían más que doblegar su voluntad y hacerla olvidar cualquier molestia.

\- Quiero oírte gemir, no seas tímida – dijo cuando vio que comenzaba a morder su labio para evitar que su voz saliera.

Las suaves embestidas que le daba se fueron haciendo más profundas, intentaba soltarse de su férreo agarre, pero no tenía como competir con su extraordinaria fuerza, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, aprovechó la cercanía y mordió su hombro intentando contener sin mucho éxito sus gemidos, aun le avergonzaba un poco ser tan expresiva, pero le era aún más difícil ocultar lo que él le hacía sentir, más aún ahora que la tenía tan expuesta y a su merced.

Sintió una de sus piernas rozar su trasero, mientras sus dientes apretaban su hombro, cuando lo soltó buscó su mirada, pero ella lo evadió algo avergonzada y volteó la cara, soltó el agarre en que la tenía apoyando su peso sobre esa mano en la cama, llevando la otra hasta su rostro y tomándolo por la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo – Sería un imbécil si no te amara.

Aprovechó su recobrada libertad y rodeó su torso con los brazos enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, presa de la lujuria, gimiendo descontroladamente y con el corazón a punto de estallar por lo que le había escuchado decir, ya lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba se volvía a sentir como la primera vez en que se lo dijo – yo también te amo, Son – soltó entre gemidos a la vez que pegaba su frente a la suya.

Se quedó prendado de esos intensos ojos azules que lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. A continuación, se giró con suavidad dejándola encima de él. La tomó de las caderas y comenzó a guiarla, obediente comenzó a marcar el ritmo moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros.

Sintiendo que una nueva ola de placer la inundaba se tumbó sobre su pecho, inmediatamente sus fuertes manos se apoderaron de su trasero y sintió como comenzaba a embestirla profundamente, tomando todo el control, sin darle tregua, hasta que una última embestida acompañada de un ronco gemido le anunció su liberación.

Se quedaron quietos, aún unidos, ella tumbada sobre su pecho y él abrazándola protectoramente, disfrutando del peso y la calidez de su cuerpo. Se miraron como se miraban siempre que estaban solos, como si el tiempo y el mundo alrededor no existieran…

\- ¿En serio quieres que sea la última vez? – preguntó tímidamente, temerosa de arruinar el momento.

\- No, pero debemos entender que esto no está bien, estoy traicionando la confianza de tu hermano al involucrarme contigo, ni hablar de la enorme diferencia de edad entre tú y yo. Me hace sentir como un pervertido.

\- Tarde o temprano Trunks te perdonaría, y sobre la edad… ¿realmente importa? Mi abuela era muchísimo más joven que mi abuelo y eso no les importó, tuvieron la vida que deseaban juntos, pues su amor era más importante que lo que el resto pudiera opinar de ellos, si eso les bastó a ellos ¿por qué no a nosotros?

\- Eres terca… pero creo que me podría acostumbrar – dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso - Algún día tendré que decírselo a Trunks, no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir ocultarle algo así.

\- Trunks no tiene por qué enterarse aún, Goten. Esto es algo sólo entre tú y yo.

Pudo ver claramente sus brillantes ojos en el momento en que se abrieron de par en par junto a su boca mientras la luz inundaba la habitación revelando la íntima escena, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, que ahora se encontraba abierta, y la silueta que pudo reconocer mirándolo con un gesto enfadado con la mano puesta en el interruptor, hizo que se le helara la sangre.

\- Creo que ya me enteré.

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡Hola! Simplemente amo a este par... Gracias por llegar hasta acá, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos próximamente.

 **Adalgar**

 _18-02-2018_


End file.
